


Would you like a cup of tea?

by IggyPan_1324



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, I think they're OOC here ????, M/M, Smut, cuddly ciel, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyPan_1324/pseuds/IggyPan_1324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold, so Ciel and Sebastian finds a way to get warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like a cup of tea?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut hehehe also i was in a hurry while writing this so im reaaaally sorry for my mistakes
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler nor the characters in the manga, anime and here.

Even under the multiple layers he had, Ciel is still shivering in the cold, sitting in their couch with a thick blanket, his boyfriend's too-big-on-him sweater with a shirt underneath, paired with a sweatpants and thick socks. He sat there watching tv, waiting for Sebastian to come home. When he heard the doorknob turning and the door opening, he stood up, stretched and walked to Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around his waist after he removed his coat and scarf, snuggling into Sebastian's chest. "Welcome home" Ciel said softly as he looked up at Sebastian, waiting for a kiss. Sebastian smiled fondly and leaned down, pecking Ciel's soft lips. Sebastian removed Ciel's arms around him, turned around and crouched, offering Ciel a piggyback ride. Ciel hopped up on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck while Sebastian put his arms behind his back to support Ciel. He walked to their couch and sat Ciel down. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Sebastian asked Ciel as he caressed his cheek gently. "That would be lovely, thanks" Ciel replied. Sebastian smiled and noticed that Ciel was wearing his black sweater, the color contrasting greatly against Ciel's soft and porcelain-like skin. "My clothes always look better on you, you know" Sebastian said as he leaned down and kissed Ciel, their lips moving softly. Ciel pulled away, flushing slightly and said "shut up" before kissing his boyfriend again. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes before Ciel pulled away and sat Sebastian down on the couch then straddled him. Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's thin hips while Ciel ran his hands through Sebastian's hair, pulling him in for another kiss. This kiss was longer, more passionate and moments later, Ciel was grinding down on Sebastian. Sebastian moaned quietly and slipped his tongue inside, exploring Ciel's mouth. He ran his hands up Ciel's back then settled it on his ass, urging him to grind down harder, faster. Both of their members are very hard now, and both of them are desperate for release. Ciel broke their intense make-out session and kneeled down in front of Sebastian. He mouthed at Sebastian's hard-on through his jeans and Sebastian's little gasp made him harder, if that was even possible. He opened the jean's button then unzipped the fly with his mouth. He pulled Sebastian's pants and boxers down at the same time, leaving them under Sebastian's knees. Sebastian hissed as he felt the cold air hit his cock but that was immediately replaced with a moan when Ciel licked up his shaft. Ciel softly sucked on his balls then licked up his shaft again before gently sucking on the head. He swirled his tongue around before taking more of Sebastian in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Sebastian can't contain his moans anymore, running his hand through Ciel's soft hair and grasping it gently, trying so hard to keep his hips from thrusting up. Ciel pulled off with a soft pop and said that he had an idea. He pushed Sebastian down so he laid on his back then settled above him in the opposite direction. "I wanna ride you, but the lube is upstairs so I'd like you to help me" Ciel said with a smirk before sucking hard on Sebastian's dick again. Sebastian got the idea immediately. He spread his boyfriend's ass cheeks then leaned in, running his tongue up the hole. Ciel moaned and pulled off to lick at the head again. Sebastian continued on his kitten licks before he swirled his tongue around the hole. He then sucked at it lightly before plunging his tongue inside. He thrusted his tongue in and out before adding a finger beside it. Minutes later, he removed his tongue then added another finger, stretching and scissoring. After the third finger, Ciel can't take it anymore and pulled away from Sebastian's cock, standing up on weak legs and motioning for Sebastian to sit up again. Sebastian followed his boyfriend's orders then took a look at Ciel. Ciel was standing in front of him, half-naked and when Ciel was about to remove his sweater he shot out a hand to stop him. "No, the sweater stays" he said and smirked. Ciel nodded then took the sweater off to take his shirt off before wearing the sweater again. He straddled Sebastian's lap again and placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "You ready?" Sebastian asked him while holding onto his hips. He nodded then lifted his hips, one hand still holding on to Sebastian's shoulder and the other one on his cock, aligning it with his hole. When he felt the tip of the head nudge his hole, he slowly lowered himself. Sebastian moaned quietly then rubbed circles on Ciel's hipbones. Ciel moved inch by inch, then he was finally seated. He lifted his hips up, then back down and he repeated this again and again, trying to hit his own spot. Sebastian tried to help by grasping Ciel's hips then thrusting up. Ciel moaned loudly after a particular thrust then Sebastian tried to hit that spot repeatedly. Moans and gasps were heard from both of them, ready for climax. Ciel was flushed red from his face down to his chest, making him look more gorgeous with the sweater on. Sebastian placed one of his hand on the back of Ciel's head to pull him in in a kiss. They kissed for a minute before Ciel whispered that he's close. Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel's cock and moved it up and down, sometimes teasing at the head. Ciel can't take it anymore, receiving pleasure from his ass and dick at the same time. He leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder, his moans getting louder and louder. Sebastian's thrusts were getting faster too, desperate to come. Ciel came, shooting up on Sebastian's shirt and tightening up on Sebastian's dick. That pushed Sebastian to the edge and came inside Ciel, panting hard. He pulled off once he was finished and laid down on the couch, pulling Ciel down with him. He wrapped his arms around him and said "would you still like that cup of tea?" with a smirk. Ciel smiled and kicked him playfully. "No, I'm warm enough"


End file.
